AN-94
The AN-94 (Russian: Avtomat Nikonova 1994; English: Automatic Nikonov model 1994), also known as the Abakan '''or '''6P33, is an advanced Russian assault rifle designed by Gennadiy Nikonov from 1980-1994. The AN-94 Abakan fires the 5.45x39mm round which is a lighter and more accurate version of the powerful 7.62x39mm round. It uses some of the features of the AK-74, such as the 30 round magazine and the pistol grip, but is otherwise a completely new gun. It has a special 2 round burst setting, utilizing a system known to Russians as "blowback shifted pulse," that negates the recoil until after the second round has fired, so that accuracy isn't compromised, and also allows each burst to fire accurately at the rate of 1800 rounds per minute. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AN94 can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. It can also be found off of dead Serdaristani soldiers during Air Force One. In multiplayer, the AN94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It has a 50 round magazine and 150 rounds in reserve, and an attached GP-30. It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire of the assault rifles, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 12-15 shots to kill an enemy. It is a generally poor choice for long range, as its high rate of fire can easily cause a player to overshoot, and its awkward iron sights can be difficult to use, especially with the guns muzzle flash. However, it's a great choice for close quarters, where a spray and pray tactic can be quite effective. File:BFBC_AN94.jpg|The AN94 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Valley Run. File:BFBC_AN94_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AN94's iron sights. File:BFBC_AN-94.jpg|The AN94's GP-30 being fired in the multiplayer map Valley Run. AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN94 being reloaded in the multiplayer map Oasis. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the AN-94 is very common in the early parts of the campaign, and comes with a Red Dot Sight, but they can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope. In multiplayer, the AN-94 Abakan requires 28000 points for the Assault class to unlock. In-game, the AN-94 fires in a two-round burst. Although it fires in two-round bursts, it is possible to fire the weapon as though it were automatic. Due to its two round burst,it often to use by many players to disturb enemy sniper at the distance,like M16A2 three round burst.It is also common with Magnum Ammo by player,as it can increased the damage put onto the enemy,very much useful at long range fighting.It have a clear ironsight,like G3 assault rifle,without the RDS and 4X RS,it is still proved very powerful in desperate situation. Like the M60, the AN-94 was originally much more powerful than it became through patches. Its close range damage was about 20, making it more powerful than most other assault rifles. However, its damage was reduced to that of the AUG, XM8 and M416, making it the assault rifle with the lowest damage per period of time due to its slow rate of fire, coupled with the longest reload and second highest recoil. AN94StatsBC2.png|The AN-94's in-game stats evaluation BC2 AN-94.png|The AN-94 Abakan at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 AN-94 IS.png|The AN-94 Abakan's iron sights. Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 Abakan with a Red Dot Sight at Laguna Presa in Squad Deathmatch. M16A2AN94Stats.png|Comparision between M16A2 & AN-94 Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.35 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.40 |sreadinc = 0.32 |spreaddec = |fire = Two-round burst |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Original sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBgv_CYMp70 Third person sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs2kqeNSRAg Reload sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9JPvDvFTj4 |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 246px }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the AN-94 is a very inexpensive weapon for the Assault kit. Even though its rate of fire is lower than other assault rifles, it is unique in that it fires two shots at the same time per click, unlike the M16A2 that fires each bullet in succession after a single mouse click. This gives the AN-94 the illusion of a very high fire rate. Coupled with its high damage, it is a very powerful weapon and only suffers at close range due to its "decreased" fire rate. BFP4F AN94 Picture.png|The AN-94 as it appears in-game BFP4F AN94 IS.png|AN-94's iron sight view BFP4F AN94 Reaload.png|Reloading the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 Running.png|Running with the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 FrontView.png|Soldier with an AN-94 BFP4F AN-94 Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F AN94 Poster.png|Another promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=57567&pid=561101#pid561101 BFPP4F AN-94 Render.png|More detailed look of the AN-94 in Play4Free P4FAN94MODELRENDER.png|2D render of the AN-94. P4FAN94Model.png|Clear 2D Model of the AN-94. Range situations BFP4F AN-94 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the AN-94 to do its maximum damage at 15m. BFP4F AN-94 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the AN-94 to do its minimum damage at 50m. Battlefield 3 The AN-94 returns in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer In the singleplayer aspect of the game, it is only found amongst the VDV troops during Rock and a Hard Place. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is an all-faction weapon unlocked for the Assault kit once the player has reached 166,000 Assault score. It features burst and full-auto firemodes; however, unlike the other weapons with the same feature, the AN-94 is set by default to burst mode, and fires a two-round-burst as opposed to the three-round-burst common amongst the other weapons. The AN-94 is unique in that its burst fire mode is significantly faster than its fully-automatic firemode: whereas the two round burst fires at 1200 rounds per minute, the automatic firemode fires at half that, at 600 rounds per minute. The AN-94 also has the second highest upward kick of the assault-kit weapons, just after the G3A3, at 0.45. But what makes the AN-94 particularly effective is that it's first shot recoil multiplier is less than 1, meaning that the first shot's kick is the lowest of all weapons, but the second shot will have a strong kick; note that the kick from the second shot is of no consequence, since by the time a followup burst is fired, the weapon will have settled. This makes the 2-shot burst very effective, but fully automatic will have very pronounced recoil. Also its good to note that the M320 is the only underslung attachment it is able to use. Gallery BF3 AN-94.jpg|The AN-94 BF3 AN-94 Iron Sight.jpg|AN-94 iron sight BF3 AN-94 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AN-94 BF3 AN-94 Reload.jpg|AN-94 reload 800px-BF3-AN94-1.jpg|The AN-94 in the singleplayer level Rock And A Hard Place. an94dogtag.png|The AN-94 Proficiency Dog Tag. an94masterydt.png|The AN-94 Mastery Dog Tag. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 most Russian riflemen use the AN-94 whilst, in Battlefield: Bad Company, their primary rifle is the AEK-971. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, despite the AN-94 firing in two-round bursts, it's common to find AN-94s with ammunition counts that aren't divisible by two. *If the player pulls the trigger fast enough, the weapon will fire two bullets overlapping each other. *It is the only two round burst weapon in'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2.'' *In Battlefield Play4Free on the left side of the gun, the player can see the caliber, 5.45*39mm, and manufacturer's symbol. Videos Video:AN-94 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the AN-94 assault rifle in Bad Company 2 Video:AN-94 Abakan|Gameplay with the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Valparaiso and Arica Harbor in Rush mode Video:Battlefield 3 Review AN-94 and Attachments (BURST FIRE TESTED)|AN-94 with all attachment combinations Video:Battlefield_3_AN-94_is_Amazing?_Weapon_Review|AN-94 Weapon Review in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield 3 - AN-94 Sound|Firing signature from the AN-94 in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - AN-94 Abakan Sound|Firing signature from the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 External links * AN-94 on Wikipedia * AN-94 on Modern Firearms de:AN-94 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles